


Masked Lover

by Thunderfire69



Series: Spideyflash [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming
Genre: Bi Peter Parker, Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Flash is a soft boy, Gay Flash Thompson, Identity Reveal, Implied/Referenced Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Angst, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, dumb gays in love, its not stated but they’re like 17 in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 01:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderfire69/pseuds/Thunderfire69
Summary: Only a few weeks ago, if you’d told Flash that he’d be hooking up with Spider-Man, he’d tell you to get lost. If you mentioned that the superhero had also crash-landed in his house after a massive explosion from a fight and it had escalated from there, he’d probably have punched you in the stomach.But that was exactly what was happening. One moment, Flash had been minding his own business, playing a video game, the next there was a loud explosion and the masked hero was flung through his window and onto the floor by Flash’s feet.-OR-Flash and Spider-Man have a thing going on. Flash is pretty sick of Spidey always wearing his mask, and wonders if he’ll ever get to know who his lover actually is.





	Masked Lover

Only a few weeks ago, if you’d told Flash that he’d be hooking up with Spider-Man, he’d tell you to get lost. If you mentioned that the superhero had also crash-landed in his house after a massive explosion from a fight and it had escalated from there, he’d probably have punched you in the stomach.

 

But that was exactly what was happening. One moment, Flash had been minding his own business, playing a video game, the next there was a loud explosion and the masked hero was flung through his window and onto the floor by Flash’s feet.

 

He wasn’t entirely sure how it had reached this point; there’d been some flirting, that he knew, and Spider-Man had assured him that he wasn’t injured. Then the next thing he knew the hero had pushed up his mask, not enough to properly reveal his face, but enough so that he could push Flash up against one of his bedroom walls and press his lips to Flash’s own.

 

From there, things had just grown more heated and it had somehow ended in the two laying in Flash’s bed, both naked. Well, almost. Spider-Man still wore his mask, insisting that he keep his identity secret through it all. Flash understood, though it stung a little.

 

Flash fell asleep in the hero’s arms, and he woke in the morning to find him gone. This, too, stung, though he had expected it. He forced himself to go through the motions of the day, getting himself ready for school despite really, really not wanting to.

 

He forced himself out of his moping, running through the reasons that what had occurred the night before would  _ never  _ occur again. And he was right- at least, for a week.

 

And then one night, at an ungodly hour, the hero was swinging in through his window again. 

 

It became a regular thing, for a month or so, and then, all of a sudden, it wasn’t. Spider-Man didn’t stop coming around, but sex wasn’t always involved. Sometimes they’d just sit and talk, and Flash found himself trying to place the hero’s voice- he  _ swore  _ he knew it from somewhere.

 

When they did sit and talk, it was always about nothing and everything. Spider-Man still refused to remove his mask, and quickly Flash learned to stop asking, and to stop hoping. 

 

He soon found out Spider-Man was still in school, like Flash, and a few visits after that discovered they were the same age. He heard about the bully that tormented Spider-Man at school, though he refused to name them, and about his two good friends, who he also wouldn’t name.

 

Flash never told another soul any of this information. Then again, how could he? To do that would be to admit he knows Spider-Man personally, and to prove he wasn’t lying he’d have to admit to having had sex with the hero- and even then, he still might be called a liar.

 

So instead he contented himself to listen to Spider-Man, and offer help where he could. After a few months of this, and Flash felt incredibly helpless. He wanted to punch the bully who relentlessly targeted Spider-Man, and wanted to hug the hero’s friends for being so supportive. 

 

He wanted to aid the hero with his homework, and be able to speak freely about his school and the people he knew with him. But Spider-Man always stayed masked, and Flash always could never quite place his voice. 

 

The pent up anger he felt towards the nameless bully grew inside of him, and his desire to know Spider-Man more and more grew too. And then, one night, he finally snapped. The two had been quietly talking, and suddenly Flash had just burst, not able to contain it any longer.

 

“I need to know who you are.”

 

“That’s not a good idea,” Spider-Man replied, almost straight away. “I can’t let you know. Or anyone know.”

 

“I can’t do this anymore. I can’t sit here and let you talk about this bully who ruins your day, or homework that’s due in a week and not be able to  _ do  _ anything.”

 

Spider-Man leaned back a little, and Flash wished he could read the hero’s expression but the mask meant that he couldn’t. “If you knew who I was, you’d hate me.”

 

Flash reached up to cup the masked face of the hero. “I’m completely in love with you,” Flash breathed out, and  _ man  _ did it feel good to get that off his chest. “How do you possibly think you could change my mind? Your identity doesn’t matter. I know who  _ you  _ are, inside.”

 

The hero sighed, and pulled away from Flash’s touch. “My identity will matter. If you saw who I was…”

 

Flash’s face hardened. “Try me.”

 

Spider-Man’s head dropped slightly. “I...I guess I can’t hide forever.”

 

Then he met Flash’s gaze, briefly, with the eyes of the mask, before dropping his head again.

 

“Do it. Take it off.”

 

Flash swallowed. Now that he was finally getting what he’d been wanting for a long time, nerves were threatening to overwhelm him. After a moment’s hesitation, he ran his fingers along the base of the mask, then slowly and carefully eased it off of the hero’s head.

 

Golden-brown hair sprung free, soft and delicate. The hero’s head slowly lifted, brown eyes meeting his own, and Flash took in a sharp breath.

 

“Peter?”

 

For it was Peter, sitting before him. The person Flash had fallen head over heels for was none other than Peter Parker, the kid he tormented and bullied daily.  _ Oh shit,  _ I’m  _ the bully he always talks about. _

 

Peter’s eyes dropped, staring down at his own hands. “I bet you’re wondering why… why you.”

 

Flash couldn’t say anything, still shocked by the fact that hey, here’s Spider-Man, he’s actually Peter, you know, the kid you  _ bully  _ daily?

 

“I needed a distraction after that big fight… with the explosion. I knew you very openly had a crush on Spider-Man, so I came here. I promised myself it would be just this once, but then… I kept coming back.” Peter’s voice grew quieter as he spoke. “And then I found I actually grew to  _ like  _ you. And I…”

 

Flash finally managed to compose himself again. “What I said before still stands. Your identity doesn’t matter to me. And I  _ don’t  _ hate you.”

 

Peter met his gaze again. “Really?”

 

“Really.” Flash paused. “I mean okay, yeah, your identity kinda does matter because I really need to stop being a dick to you now, huh?”

 

Peter let out the smallest of laughs, and Flash swore he’d never heard anything better than that sound. “Yeah, you probably do.”

 

Flash leaned in to press his lips gently to Peter’s, and after a few seconds the other boy pulled back. For a moment, Flash felt himself panic.  _ Has he changed his mind? Has he realised I really  _ am  _ a dick? _

 

But all that Peter said was, “Just for the record, I love you too.”

 

And then he was leaning back in to connect their lips again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was... meant to be shorter than it turned out to be. But yeah I love this pairing and needed to write something for it and I had this idea and then,,, yeah.


End file.
